bugheroes2fandomcom-20200214-history
Ladybug Fencer
iddndnbsshhshshssjjssssssssssssssssssssfddfmfmffUMG A LADY BUG YAY There is currently a "bug" on this page, and it's not Ladybug! Something is messing up Ladybug's abilities stat descriptions. I have tried three times to remedy the situation, but it keeps resetting back to its glitchy format. Any assistance would be appreciated! ~ Mr. Aphid Ladybug Abilities Debilitate (Passive) - Levels up with Mastery Levels Each enemy hit has a 10/15/20/25/30% chance to get '-10/15/20/25/30 '''armor and '-25/30/35/40/45%''' speed for''' 5/7/9/11/13s'. Debilitate can stack 3x. '''Riposte (Active) 'second cooldown Block a melee attack in the next 1s and counter attack for 125/175/225/275/325 '''damage*'. Ladybug gets '+1/2/2/2/2''' speed and +25/35/45/55/65% damage for 10/14/18/22/26s 'if successful. Speed and damage bonuses do stack with successful consecutive Ripostes. '''Lunge (Active) 'second cooldown Ladybug lunges forward, dealing '''55/70/85/100/115 '''damage* to all enemies in her path. Enemies hit will also get '''-50/60/70/80/90% armor for 20/23/26/29/32s. Engarde (Active) second cooldown Projectiles are blocked and melee damage is reduced by 50/60/70/80/90%. Additionally, melee attackers will be stunned for 3/4/5/6/7s (5/6/6/6/7s duration). Pinpoint (Active) minute cooldown Ladybug pricks an enemy for 100/130/160/190/220 damage'*', weakening it so it takes 35/50/65/80/95% '''more damage from all attacks for '''15/20/25/30/35s. *Riposte, Lunge, and Pinpoint all increase with Ladybug's damage. For example, Ladybug has a base attack of 12, and Riposte deals 125 damage at level 1. If you buy the Warrior upgrade, giving Ladybug 12 (+1) damage, Riposte will now deal 126 damage at level 1. Also, when Heroes gain levels, they get increased damage. Therefore, calculations may be off by a couple of points. Equipment Weapons Tier 1 - Needle - 500 Gold (+4 damage) A sharp needle used to pierce through multiple enemies offering increased damage. Tier 2 - Big Needle - 1000 Gold (+4 damage) A sharp needle used to pierce through multiple enemies offering increased damage. Tier 3 - Sharp Needle - 1500 Gold (+4 damage) A sharp needle used to pierce through multiple enemies offering increased damage. Tier 4 - Sewer's Needle - 2000 Gold (+5 damage) A relic from many lifetimes ago, the Sewer's Needle is the pinnacle of fencing gear, increasing damage. Armor Tier 1 - Plate Mail - 350 Gold (+6 heavy armor) Increases heavy armor and speed. Tier 2 - Chain Mail - 500 Gold (+8 heavy armor) Increases heavy armor and speed. Tier 3 - Armor Plating - 750 Gold (+8 heavy armor) Increases heavy armor and speed. Tier 4 - Fencer's Armor - 1000 Gold (+8 heavy armor) Increases heavy armor and speed. Unique Equipment Heavy Piercer '- 750 Gold Increases damage by 5, but decreases movement speed. '''Thick Shield '- 750 Gold Decreases all damage taken from ranged enemies by 7, but decreases speed. 'Fencing Gear '- 750 Gold Decreases all damage taken from melee enemies by 7, but decreases speed. Phrases When Selected *Let them cower before me. *There is no one better. *My sword is ready. Slain Enemy *Ha, what did they expect? *That's all you've got? *I was expecting a bigger challenge than this. Going to tapped location *On my way. *If I must. *I suppose I shall. Follow *Me, follow you? Hold *Let them come. Player Description and Analysis After playing with '''Ladybug '''for a bit, I asked myself, "Why is this character only of the support/melee classes?" And I realized, its becuase Ladybug is ''every class. She crowd controls with her jabs, deals excellent damage with her high armor piercing, and tanks with her high armor and surprising agility. However, she lacks skills needed to fully fit each of these classes. Her jabs are random and unreliable, her attacks are relatively low damaging and slow, and she has relatively low health for a tank. That is why Ladybug is considered a support, she is mediocre in all class standards. She is better than any hero at their weakness, but worse than them at their strength (tougher than Aphid, but slower; faster than Beetle, but more fragile; etc.)' But Ladybug also has other special abilities. She starts off slow, but gets much faster when upgrading her armor. And, when combined with her '''Riposte' ability, she will end up flying across the map, one of the fastest travelers in the game. Or, if mobility isn't what you desire, and you want a defender, you can upgrade her primary weapon and buy Heavy Piercer with either Thick Shield and/or Fencing Gear, and you have yourself a suitable damage/tank. Perhaps you want to be up front fighting the big bugs? Many of Labybug's abilities focus on bursts of heavy, armor piercing damage. Let's say you want to take on a big bad War Snail. Simple enough. Use Ladybug's Engarde ability to get in close without being blown sky-high, then use Lunge to get behing the enemy and also reduce armor. Do a quick Pinpoint to deal heavy damage and increase Ladybug's damage output on the War Snail. Then, if you're feeling ambitious, get right in front of the War Snail and use a good old Riposte to get a combat edge. After a few more jabs and a couple of touchés (which Ladybug regularly dispenses), the baddie is dead.'' Everything considered, Ladybug is whatever you want her to be. She can turn into a nimble scavenger, a powerful fighter, a sturdy tank, or a little bit of everything. But, her most obvious talent is her ability to quickly dispatch of a single enemy. Her personality is also very fun. She is very confident and thinks of herself as surperior to her enemies and alies. She is always looking for a worthy opponent. She is my favorite Bug Hero. - aRyanCH and Mr. Aphid Category:Heroes